Beiteynu State Visit to Cobura (4101)
The Beiteynu State Visit to Cobura was a diplomatic visit between President Chiam Ben-Baruk of the Yeudish Republic of Beiteinu and Princess Qalhata Saksoure, then-regent of the Kingdom of Cobura. The state visit was notable for several milestones, including the first public acknowledgement and apology by the government of Cobura for the enslavement of ancient Yeudis. Notable Events Presidential Address to the Royal Assembly Princess Qalhata Saksoure, Royal Kinswoman and Regent of Cobura, received and greeted President Ben-Baruk as his plane touched down at the international airport in Sharba. The Princess ushered President Ben-Baruk down a receiving line where members of the Royal Family, hereditary nobles, Grand Vizier Sisay and other high-ranking government officials, and military commanders first bowed to the Princess-Regent then warmly greeted the President. After several hours to rest and freshen up in the Great Kingship Guest Suite at the Palace of Sharba, the Princess escorted President Ben-Baruk and his party to the halls of the Royal Assembly in a grand motorcade and Royal honor guard. At the Royal Assembly, the gathering of several thousand rose when the guests of honor entered and bowed to the Princess as she and President Ben-Baruk made their way to the podium where the Princess introduced President Ben-Baruk for his address. Princess Qalhata said: "Members of the Royal Assembly, it is my distinct pleasure to present to you the President of the Yeudish Republic of Beiteynu." STANDiNG OVATION "Greetings, Your Majesty, Your Excellencies, Your Honors, Nobility, Clergy, and Esteemed Members of this house" The President paused "It is my honor to address this Royal Assembly, and my honor to be here in the Kingdom of Cobura, one of the most ancient, free, and just nations in Terra. I thank you for your hospitality and welcome into your country and these halls" He pauses again "Justice is what brought Labor to office it Beiteynu, it is what led to my election, and it is what is needed to change Beiteynu. It is the motivation of a people to break free. Justice is freedom, equality, fairness, and peace. It is the spirit of the young and those who are not capable of dissuasion. It is the roaring fire that punishes evil, and warms and keeps humanity alive in the coldest and darkest of hours. The katub, the holy book of Yeudis, has a famous proverb: "Elyon handeth down justice, it shalt rain forever blessings on men, and misfortune on evildoers" Ben-Baruk once more pauses, and sips a glass of water on the side of the podium "The Conservative Yeudish government was not just, Ehud Blank most certaintly was unjust. He cut us off from the world, closed our borders to refugees, made laws against women holding office and working, discriminated against minorities, instituted ghettos. But in the light of all this, a last coal of justice was dimming in the hearth, although moderate voices in the ruling party were silent and complacent, Elyon made it possible that we could spring forth unharmed as a voice for justice in Terra. Blank is out of power, his party will change, Beiteynu will, I believe sincerely, return to normalcy". "On to the components of justice, we will address issues of women's rights, minority rights, gay rights, and class inequality. We will reform the tax system, repeal discriminatory laws, and repair our infrastructure to be the envy of the world. Yes, Beiteynu will remain a Yeudish state, but Yeudism does not discriminate. We seek friendship with Cobura and all of Terra who are open to Beiteynu and our ancient history and rich culture. Thank you" The Royal Assembly burst into loud applause at the conclusion of President Ben-Baruk's address, and then the Princess-Regent rose and the whole Assembly followed her in giving the President a standing ovation lasting several minutes. After the standing ovation, the Princess walked to the podium and addressed the President and the assembled guests. She said: "Mr. President, your gracious character and fulsome generosity, and the trust placed in you by the Beiteynu people, gives Us great hope and confidence for the future of the Yeudish Republic of Beyteinu. We are eager to take part in Beiteynu's bright future and we too seek the sincerest of friendships with the Yeudish republic and the world. As a gesture of our shared values and happy intentions, I hand to you this Proclamation, written under the hand and seal of the King's Exalted Majesty. This Proclamation contains within it an apology and unconditional acceptance of responsibility for the ancient enslavement of the Beiteynu people by the Coburan predecessor state, the Kingdom of Irkawa, and an acknowledgement by the King's Majesty and His government of the trials and hardships your people endured during your historic Exodus from Pharaoh's lands." The assembly burst into another standing ovation, even longer and louder than the first. Several assembled guests were seen visibly weeping and wiping away tears, especially many Beta Yishalem guests whose families had endured much unjust ridicule in both Cobura and Beiteynu. The Princess then escorted the President's party to the Palace of Sharba for a State Dinner where traditional Yeudish dishes were served. After a well-deserved rest overnight, Grand Vizier Sisay and President Ben-Baruk are expected to meet in the morning for negotiations regarding possible bilateral treaties. Bilateral Talks Beiteynu-Coburan Treaty of Friendship and Mutual Aid In commemoration and furtherance of the historic State Visit of President Chaim Ben-Baruk to the Kingdom of Cobura (http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=487301), the Federal Republic of Beiteynu and the Kingdom of Cobura agree to establish this Treaty of Friendship and Mutual Aid Article 1. SOVEREIGNTY Beiteynu and Cobura hereby recognize and acknowledge the national sovereignty and territorial integrity of the other country and agree not to violate, undermine, or attack the sovereignty and territorial integrity of the other country. Article 2. DIPLOMACY Beiteynu and Cobura agree to exchange ambassadors and embassies in their respective national capitals which shall enjoy full diplomatic protections of the host government. Article 3. MUTUAL DEFENSE Beiteynu and Cobura hereby agree to aid one another in time of war and either country may request air, naval, and ground passage rights, temporary or long-term military basing rights in return for payment or military aid, and armed and diplomatic support in pursuit of victory. Beiteynu and Cobura hereby agree to fulfill all such requests if at all politically and logistically practicable. Article 4. CULTURAL EXCHANGE The Kingdom of Cobura shall hereby fund the creation and maintenance of a Royal Museum of Yeudish Heritage and Culture in Cobura which shall educate Coburans about Yeudish contributions to Coburan society and memorialize the Yeudish Exodus and the enslavement of Yeudish ancestors in Cobura. The Federal Republic of Beiteynu shall hereby fund the creation and maintenance of a National Museum of Beta Yishalem Heritage and Culture in Beiteynu which shall educate Beiteynu citizens about Beta Yishalem contributions to Yeudish society and memorialize historical wrongs against Beta Yishalem by Beiteynu, Cobura, and their predecessor states. The parties agree to create and maintain the Royal and Presidential Lecture Series of Saksoure V and President Chaim Ben-Baruk, which shall consist of a standing invitation for any head of state or head of government of Beiteynu or Cobura to address the legislature, executive government, or important national institutions of the opposite party. In particular, each newly-elected President of Beiteynu and each newly-crowned monarch or newly-installed Grand Vizier of Cobura shall deliver such an address during a special state visit as soon after taking office as practicable. Article 5. TRADE, INTERNATIONAL SUPPORT, AND PROTECTION OF FOREIGN NATIONALS Due to historical wrongs against them, Cobura agrees to specially protect its Yeudish and Beiteynu residents from harassment, assault, theft, desecration of sacred and heritage sites, and property vandalism, and Beiteynu agrees to specially protect its Beta Yishalem and Esinsundu residents from harassment, assault, theft, desecration of sacred and heritage sites, and property vandalism. In exchange, Beiteynu and Cobura agree to maintain Most Favored Nation Status in all areas of trade and commerce and further agree to forcefully and vocally support the other country in any international negotiation, incident, or dispute if at all practicable. Article 6. CHANGES OF GOVERNMENT Beiteynu and Cobura agree that this Treaty is intended to remain in force indefinitely and that if any government or state replaces the Federal Republic of Beiteynu or the Kingdom of Cobura in the future, the new government or state shall have the same rights and responsibilities of this Treaty as the predecessor government or state. SIGNED at the Palace of Sharba in the 9th Year under the Exalted Majesty of the King Remptahhu Saksoure V, Lord of Cobura and in the 1st Year of the Administration of President Chaim Ben-Baruk of Beiteynu and in the Four-Thousandth One-Hundredth and First Year of the Terran Calendar For the Kingdom of Cobura:.................X..SAKSOURE V, L.H.P For the Federal Republic of Beiteynu:. . . X..CHAIM BEN-BARUK Outcome and Legacy Category:Diplomacy Category:Diplomatic Visits Category:Cobura Category:History of Beiteynu Category:Beiteynu Category:Treaties